battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bite Force
Bite Force was a heavyweight robot which competed in the first season of BattleBots' ABC reboot. It was built by Paul Ventimiglia of Team Aptyx Designs. Bite Force was a tracked robot armed with a grabbing jaw so it could lift and even overturn opposing robots. It also had multiple interchangeable setups - it had small blue "wedgelets" which could be mounted to the front of the robot, and a large steel wedge could be mounted to the back of the robot to battle spinners. However, in order to make weight with the steel wedge, the top claw of the robot had to be removed and the little "wedgelets" could not be used. The robot also had high-power magnets attached to the tracks in order to increase grip. Paul Ventimiglia built several other robots over the course of BattleBots - most notably the heavyweight champion of 2009 (the last time BattleBots had a heavyweight class), Brutality. He also built Tantrum and Green Wave for the show's initial run, neither of which did that well. Robot History ABC Season 1 Bite Force's first round match was against Warhead. Bite Force was able to avoid Warhead's dome by skillfully using its rear wedge and pushed it around the arena, eventually pushing it into the screws and pulverizer. After Warhead's weapon broke down, Bite Force got underneath it using its forks and lifted it up and over. The match ended shortly after, and Bite Force was given the win by unanimous judge's decision. This win put Bite Force to the round of 16, where it faced HyperShock. After Bite Force was being pushed under the pulverizer and getting flipped by HyperShock's spinning drum, Bite Force started pushing it around the BattleBox and HyperShock started smoking. Bite Force pushed HyperShock against the screws and HyperShock stopped moving. Bite Force then started lifting HyperShock from the side and backed off after the third lift. HyperShock was now being counted out and Bite Force gave out one more lift before the countdown was finished. Bite Force won by KO at 2:41 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Overhaul. ☀ Bite Force and Overhaul were trading blow after blow during their match. At first, Bite Force seemed to be the superior robot, as it was able to latch onto Overhaul for long periods of time. However, Overhaul wasn't easy to push around, as it often tried to do the same thing but with varying degrees of success. Eventually, the match came down to the judges. After their evaluation, Bite Force won the match on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision. This win put Bite Force to the semifinals, where it faced Ghost Raptor. Before the match began, Team Raptor modified Ghost Raptor with a small attachment to its forks which was designed to get in between Bite Force's tracks and rip them off. Despite this, Bite Force dominated the match and lifts the flipped Ghost Raptor against the screws. Ghost Raptor was being counted out and Bite Force won by KO. This win put Bite Force to the heavyweight finals, where it faced the No.1 seed Tombstone. Bite force had the early advantage lifting tombstone and making it smoke but had issues at the end. Bite force won by a 3-0 judge decision and was declared battlebots champion. Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 0 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Here to devour the competition, this is BITE FORCE!" "This vicious beast doesn't even think its in a competition! He thinks its a buffet line. Makes some noise for BITE FORCE!" "It came for the food, but it stays for the mayhem. Here's BITE FORCE!" "Its so tough when it goes to the dentist, it drills him. Keeping novacaine in business, it's BITE FORCE!" "From Mountain View, California, its the minister of maul, the prince of pierce, the reigning king of crush. It's BITE FORCE!" Trivia *Bite Force is the first treaded bot to win a championship. *Bite Force only used its active weapon in two of its five fights. *Builder Paul Ventimiglia is the first person to win the championship of the same weight class with two different robots (Brutality in 2009 and Bite Force in 2015) Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Robots that are still fighting today